


Contaminated by your Line

by HugsNKisses



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNKisses/pseuds/HugsNKisses
Summary: Callie tries her best at being smooth. Marie doesn't approve.





	Contaminated by your Line

"Hey." Callie interrupted the comfortable silence that surrounded them then rolled onto her stomach, putting down that magazine that she was reading, "hey, Marie!"  


"What?" Marie replied without looking at Callie, she flipped through her phone looking over the newest and freshest gear, seeing if any will catch her interest. _That new charger looks pretty neat..._  


"I think you sat on some sugar... There's like, some white stuff there..."  


"Wait, what?" Marie stood up, then proceeded to brush her bottom, "is it off?"  


"No, but you have a pretty sweet ass." Callie beamed brightly, as if she had said the smoothest thing and was just _waiting_ for Marie to fall for her.  


Marie stared at her.  


~~~~~~~~

"What in the world are you doing?" Marie asked incredulously while Callie was patting her up and down as if searching for something on her, "you know if you wanted something off me you could just as-"  


"I'm looking for where you're made."  


"You're looking for what?" Marie could only stare at Callie as if she just asked her what her own name was. And then was about into burst into that terrible tune, _Oh na na._  


"Oh! I knew it!" Callie suddenly proclaimed enthusiastically, "made in heaven!" 

"... It says made in China."  


Callie opened her mouth, with her finger pointed upwards, then closed her mouth, and her pointer finger wilting in shame for she had no witty line. Callie walked the rest of the way home in dejection. Well, more like until Marie revealed she had an extra chocolate bar for her. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Marie?"  


Marie internally died a little, _Oh no. Here comes another one._ She felt Callie's gaze burning through her soul just waiting for Marie to respond and destroy her trust in her to not say another mortifying pick up line. Only for Callie's face crinkled in response.  


"Did you just... Fart?"  


_"What?!"_ Marie instantly whirled around to face at Callie with the most offended, mortified expression and hand on her chest, "don't pin the sm-"  


"Becauseyoublewmeaway." Callie said giddily, with the stupidest, _dumbest, **obnoxious grin**_ on her face.  


Marie could only stare at her.  


"Marie?"  


She briefly considered how much trouble it was worth if she shoved Callie out of the 6th floor window of the apartment.  


~~~~~~~~~

They were out shopping this time round, scanning through the collection of fresh outfits to see if there was anything to their liking. Callie skipped over to Marie with sparkling enthusiasm Marie could never seem to bring up naturally like Callie did.  


"Omcomcomcomc Marie! I just saw the _coolest_ squid wearing the freshest outfit _ever._ "  


"Who is it?" Marie sighed, flipping through the clothing racks, and feeling the fabric of some outfits, then _humm_ -ing and _hah_ -ing when they were to her liking.  


"Look, look! Right... There..." Callie put a hand on her shoulder and used the other to point towards where she wanted Marie to look.  


Marie decided to humor her while rolling her eyes. She looked up then saw that she was staring at a reflection of herself. She felt her face heat up slightly for once, and gently shoved Callie away while covering her mouth with her hand.  


"Cods, that was _so_ cheesy." _I can't believe I didn't see that one coming._  


"Oh em cawsh! You're SO blushing! I did i- Wait, come back!"  


Some customers couldn't help but chuckle at the innocent sight of the blushing white squid racing away from her partner.  


~~~~~~~~~

"Are you an octopus?"  


"Callie, no-"  


"Because you octopi my thoughts..."  


Marie could only groan.  


~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my CODS! Marie! Call the cops!" Callie basically shouted while busting into Marie's room. Marie jumped in surprise- nearly dropping her magazine and jerked to Callie's direction.  


"W-what?! What happened?!"  


"There's a thief!"  


"What?! Where?!" Marie jumped onto her feet, ready to square up on whoever dared trespassed on their home. Her posture and face shifted to confusion when she saw Callie pointing at her. "What... What is it?"  


"You."  


Marie blinked at the accusation, she didn't remember taking anything, her voice quickly became defensive. "Wait, what? I didn't jack anyth-"  


"You..." Callie interrupted in a low voice, that quickly dissolved into a giddy one," you stole my heart..."  


Marie stared.  


"..."  


"..."  


"..."  


"M-Marie? What are you doing?"  


Marie pulled out her charger.  


~~~~~~~~~

Marie sighed, there had to be a way to stop Callie from making these ridiculous lines she thought was romantic. She had pondered it over for several minutes now, Callie was unstoppable for the past week. And Marie was going to put a stop to her tyranny.  


She stood on the top of the stair case, waiting for Callie to finally get out and ready, she sighed. They would take the elevator but Callie was far too impatient. She shivered at the wind that blew in, Marie would've really preferred the elevator right about now.  


"Hey Marie!" Callie greeted happily, sliding next to her, "are you ready to go?" Marie hummed in response, burying her chilled face into her scarf.  


"It's way too cOHL-" Marie shrieked, nearly slipping on the ice that ran over the stairs. Callie with her quick reflexes yanked on Marie's hood, and pulled her into her arms.  


"Geez! I thought I was the clumsy one!" Callie laughed breathily, holding Marie closer to her. With both of them slightly shook from the adrenaline, they looked down the long fall down the stairs.  


"Sorry," Marie started, _"I couldn't help but fall hard for you..."_  


Callie's face froze.  


Marie's entire being froze.  


"Maarrriiiiee..." Callie dragged out with a stupidest grin on her face.  


"Shut your face." Marie shoved her off, feeling the heat rise to her ears, storming off to the elevator, "we are NOT, taking the stairs."  


"Okay." Callie agreed for once, with the most triumphant grin on her face, looking like she was holding in a squeal- actually no she probably was holding one in.  


"Don't..." Marie started, leaning away from her, embarrassed that she got contaminated with Callie's awful pick up lines.  


"I would never." Callie was upbeat for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~

"So like, could you say another one?" 

"No."


End file.
